


Here we are, at the end of the line

by BookFangirlMaryJane



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, One Shot, Spoilers for Episode: s12e10 The Timeless Children, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookFangirlMaryJane/pseuds/BookFangirlMaryJane
Summary: They stand in the ruins of Gallifrey and the Doctor isn’t scared, for the first time in a very long time she’s not a coward.Basically, what if she pressed the button?MAYOR SPOILERS FOR SERIES 12!!!
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	Here we are, at the end of the line

They stand in the ruins of Gallifrey and the Doctor isn’t scared, for the first time in a very long time she’s not a coward. The Cyber-Time Lords (she won’t call them Cybermasters, there’s no way) are everywhere around them but only the Master really matters.

The Death Particle, strapped to a bomb, is in her hand. Her thumb hovers over the red button. This body can withstand the urge to press just any stupid red button but this is her choice right now. She’ll do this. She will finish this.

But there’s something the blonde wants, she needs to say first. She needs him to know this. Her tongue wets her lips. The Master’s eyes follow it. “I love you. Always have. Always will.”

The shock bleeding on his face is so very unexpected. A part of her thought he already knew. They’ve been dancing around this very thing for all those years, all those centuries.

“I needed you to know, before…” she whispers. The Doctor’s still not scared but she hopes this will be quick. Painless. Tears slowly roll down her cheeks. This is it, then. The end of them. The end of the Time Lords. Finally.

Then the Master moves closer, expression so incredible vulnerable, and he tilts her head up to connect their lips in the sweetest of kisses. The woman surges into it, turns it deep and desperate. Their last kiss. One hand comes up to hold onto his coat. The other still clings to the bomb.

“I love you,” he murmurs against her lips and she smiles. They’re quite a pair, aren’t they? Both so fucked up, so desperate for love and attention that they’d build and break and burn whole galaxies just for each other. And now, here, they will die.

“I’m sorry.” She has to say that, too. His smile is almost kind. “You have nothing to apologize for, Doctor. You’re doing just what I want you to, aren’t you?” The woman smiles back.

“Thank you, then. Thank you, Master. So much.” And then she presses her thumb down onto the red button and their world goes up in an explosion of white light. Her last thought is of him. Of her Master, her Koschei, her best enemy and oldest friend and the love of more than one lifetime. At least she told him she loves him. At least he loved her back. At least, in the end, all this hasn’t been for nothing.

** The End **

**Author's Note:**

> ‘tis a oneshot, alright?
> 
> So, I watched series 12 recently and Thirteen/Master is the best ship ever. But no matter how much I try, I seem to only be able to write sad stuff and the Doctor is somehow far more dark in most of my writing, too… Also, fluff.
> 
> I may post more but so far, it's just ramblings and unfinished things.


End file.
